A Present for Loke
by AJlovesKakashi
Summary: She honestly had no idea why she decided to ask Virgo to get a present for Loke or what was going through the Celestial Spirit's head when she decided to get him a bag full of cat toys and a can full of catnip. It was a going to be a long night. Giftfic.


Alright! This is a gift fic for Rhov (orrrr… Wild Rhov) because of the lovely picture of Sasuke Uchiha nomming on his wondrous tomato from my story _Fetish_ that she drew~

I know a lot of people have done CatNipxLokexLucy, but I'm givin' it a shot!

Sorry if it's a little slow at the beginning, but it'll pick up. Trust me.

Thank you and welcome to my first Fairy Tail fic!

Disclaimer: I admire Hiro Mashima, so I cannot take credit for his amazing work. I do not own Fairy Tail~

-o0-

-o0-

Insert Title

-o0-

-o0-

For once, Lucy noted with enthusiasm, the guild was relatively quiet. She loved Natsu's lack of manners, really, but she couldn't help but hold an appreciation for the sheer relaxing aura that permeated the bar area when he wasn't instigating fights and mocking Gray.

She rested her head against the heavy wooden table, her hand still closed around the fruity tea Mirajane had wanted her to test, and released the tension from her shoulders. Almost everyone seemed to be on missions and she wondered if she should attempt one herself. It would most likely be nothing special, she inwardly noted, for Natsu would undoubtedly throw a tantrum should he discover that she had faced any real danger without him or one of the _stronger_ members of their team present.

And when Natsu throws a tantrum…buildings **burn**.

Silently, Lucy managed to pull herself off the bench and walk to the sign board that was, for the most part, devoid of the flyers that usually took up every inch of the large rectangle. She looked over the few there and tore one off, selecting a rather low-level mission that would probably take three days of travel and twenty minutes of actual work.

Decision made, she waved goodbye to the smiling Mira and left the guild to prepare for the time-killer of a mission.

-o0-

After a long two and a half days of travelling, Lucy finally reached her destination. She located the government official who had requested the mission (it turned out that he really was just some small fry playing up his position), and was led away to a rather gaudy inn in the middle of town.

She let the short _insect_ of an official handle the man behind the obviously fake gold-plated counter and allowed herself to be shooed up to her room. Without thinking, the blonde mage dropped her travel bag just inside the door and plopped herself face first on the bed.

"Hey," a soothing voice called suddenly from the foot of her bed, "you look…irritated, Lucy."

Lucy didn't respond until she felt a weight sit down on the bed beside her, "What is it, Loke?"

"Nothing much," he shrugged. "Can't I just drop by to say hello?"

With a slightly exasperated glance up at the Leo spirit who had conveniently decided to annoy her even as the tendrils of a headache poked at her brain mercilessly, Lucy forced herself into a sitting position and huffed, "No, you shouldn't just drop by whenever! It saps up your strength to be out here so often!"

"I survived three years," he waved with a shrug of his shoulders, "I can handle more than a lousy few hours in the human world."

"Yeah, yeah," she dismissed, scooting past him on the bed to stand up and stretch. "Want to go eat?"

Loke jumped at the chance, nodding his head and smiling mercilessly as he followed his mistress from the room happily. "Ah, Lucy, have I ever told you that your beauty surpasses a rose?"

"Yes, you have," the blonde celestial mage huffed.

"Ah…" he hummed, keeping pace with her easily and pressing closely to her, "then have I mentioned that you are a goddess that blesses mere mortals with your very presence?"

"Loke," she turned her face toward him, her lips pulled into a pout, "I hate playboys."

Leo seemed to deflate physically as he glowered to himself with a surprising look of self-contempt, "I'm just a filthy playboy…simply an animal with no morals…"

Lucy agreed heartily, pushing the exit door of the hotel open as a rush of cold air lightly shoved them back inward. She beamed as she walked down the street, followed by her gloomy strongest spirit and Plue, whose adorable carrot-nose she had decided would greatly improve her mood. She walked into the first eatery she could spot and her party was quickly accommodated.

"Mattaku!" she shook her head, "Cheer up already! You've proven over and over again that you're reliable, so don't be so depressed!"

"How can I be cheerful when the lovely Lucy-ojou-sama thinks I'm an animal?" he sniffled. "Oh! I am not worthy of such elegance!"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde mage ordered a large group meal from the dainty waitress who had been fluttering near their table since their arrival before feeling for her keys. She pulled the desired one free and smiled, "I have to use the restroom, so please watch our table."

"Of course, Lucy!" Loke cheered, proud to be given a _noble_ task.

Her expression went bland as she leveled a stare at the excitable leader of the Zodiac, "I was talking to Plue."

He sunk once again into a trance of depression and Lucy took the opportunity to retreat to the bathroom. She held out the key and, with all the authority of a quality Celestial mage, spoke out: "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee!"

"You called, Mistress?"

Lucy blinked at the pink-haired maid who seemed more disheveled than her usual appearance and then eyed her warily, "Virgo, what were you doing before I called you?"

"Receiving punishment, Mistress," she answered before adding, with a tilt of her head, "Will I be punished?"

Shaking her head, Lucy recalled her original purpose for summoning the maid. "Loke seems to be in a _mood_, so can you bring me something to cheer him up?" Virgo nodded her head sharply and disappeared into a freshly dug hole. Through the tile, foundation, and ground.

Lucy shook her head with a smile, her side ponytail swaying with the movement, before calling down the hole: "Bring it to me later when we're back in the room!"

With that, she exited the restroom and made her way back to the table, dodging the many tables littered throughout the restaurant. As she took her seat, she realized that the Leo spirit was not sitting at the table and she scanned for any signs of his presence. Sure enough, he was smiling lecherously at a group of grinning preteen girls only a few tables away, chatting amiably with them all.

Lucy turned up her nose and concentrated on her menu, ignoring the idiot that was her strongest Celestial spirit and effectively distracting her from the fact that he was now being fed off of the fork of one of the spastic under-aged girls. No, she was definitely not watching him grin like an imbecile. Nope, definitely not!

The waiter soon turned up and Loke practically sprinted to the table to relate his order to the tall, stiff man who seemed entirely too pompous for common courtesy. Once the waiter placed the cap on his pen and sauntered off to judge the patrons of the establishment, Loke reclaimed his seat and smiled at his mage.

"You took forever in the bathroom! I thought I was going to starve!"

"I'm surprised you still ordered," she frowned, "you seemed to eat plenty, thanks to the children over there."

Loke cocked an eyebrow and smirked, carefully observing the blonde. "Are you, dearest Lucy, _jealous_?"

"No way in hell."

A small sound echoed from the other chair and Loke nodded in response, "Thank you, Plue, for agreeing wholeheartedly with me. She is most certainly jealous!"

Lucy ignored him as he continued on with his baseless accusations and slumped down into her chair, _'Maybe I should tell Virgo to forget about the present thing…he seems fine enough now in any case.'_

-o0-

It wasn't until late that they reached the hotel room again. Lucy had had to drag Loke from a group of skimpily clad women by the foot as well as force-close his gate (and he reappeared within seconds, damn him). The stubborn Leo was still sulking as they reentered the room and Lucy was blatantly ignoring his complaints, walking ahead with confident steps as Plue kept close to her.

Lucy jumped at the sight of Virgo attentively standing behind the door and breathed a sigh of relief as the spirit nodded her head, "Mistress, I have brought what you asked. Will I be punished?"

The blonde mage shook her head and smiled, "No. Thank you, Virgo."

Virgo held out a bag to Lucy and turned to Loke, who seemed almost frozen into place, "Nii-san, please enjoy the present Mistress asked me to get for you."

He didn't acknowledge her, even as Lucy said her farewells to both Virgo and Plue, sending them back into the Celestial Realm. Loke's eyes were fixated on the bag held in the mage's arms and he could barely manage to shut the hotel door behind him as he followed Lucy closely into the main area of the room. He gulped as she sat down on the bed, smiled at him, and began to open the top of the bag to peer inside.

"Let's see what's in here, hm?"

"Wait," he called out hoarsely, "I-I know what that is."

She cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, "It has to be something good, right? Hold on…" Lucy pulled a can from the bag and he stiffened as she read the label aloud, "Cat Nip. Thoughtful, Virgo, but how the hell do we use this?"

He couldn't help himself anymore. His senses were going crazy and he needed the can. _Needed_ it. He lunged in the direction of his innocent mage and pinned her quickly, reaching for the object he so desired. No one could stop him now. He would be in heaven before long, high on that wondrous drug that his beloved Virgo had specially chosen for him, and Lucy, aaaah Lucy, he would gladly show her how deeply he appreciated her gift.

In his addled brain, he barely comprehended the spray of water squirting him. Loke recoiled on instinct and he backed toward the wall, eyes never leaving the can held tightly in his Lucy's left hand. He only had the presence of mind to catch a single glance of the spray bottle in her right, with a note secured around its plastic nozzle.

" 'Dear, Lucy,' " his mage read aloud, " 'please make use of this bottle to punish Nii-san if he becomes too rambunctious. He will definitely enjoy it. Virgo.' "

"Meddling, Imouto!" he cursed from his place against the wall. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…" he begged, "please open the can. Please."

Lucy looked to the can but quickly raised her head and held out the bottle viciously as he attempted to move forward. "Why should I? Who knows what you'll do if I let you have this stuff!"

"I'll be good! Absolutely and unbelievably good!" he assured her, "Just let me have it! Please open the caaaaaaaaaan…!"

She glared at him, "Fine, but if you so much as move from that spot…"

"I promise!"

She set down the bottle beside her, still casting suspicious looks in his direction as she placed her fingertips on the tab and pulled the metal top off. She raised an eyebrow as she looked within suspiciously, wondering just how this simple can could cause such weirdness from her strongest spirit. She shifted her gaze upward at Loke, but instead of still being against the wall he now stood before her, hands twitching with need.

"Luuuuuuucy…"

"Loke, I told you to―!"

He snatched the can from her gasp and sprinted toward the bathroom, locking himself within. Lucy shot up from her place on the bed to run after him and placed an ear to the door, listening intently to the moans from within. Her face reddened as inappropriate noises and whispered expletives echoed from within.

"Ohhhh…Lucy…" she heard as the door clicked open.

Without hesitation, she made a run to the door leading to the rest of the hotel room, attempting to flee from him. Before she could even place a hand on the handle, she felt a hand clamp on her shoulder and pulled her backwards. Arms wrapped around her and she found herself trapped against the body of her strongest spirit.

Lucy reached for the whip strapped to her side, but he caged her in completely, immobilizing her as he leaned close. He inhaled deeply against her neck and she froze, her eye twitching as she itched to smack him.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuucyyyy…" he drawled happily. "That was ammmmaaaazing!"

"Let me go, Loke!"

"But, Luuuuuuuuuuucyyyy…" he whined, his fingers pawing into her skin.

"Let go!" she said forcefully.

He huffed unhappily, but surprisingly released her and stepped away, his lips drawn into a furious pout. Loke threw himself to the ground and beat against the floor furiously with his fists, "Lucy won't play with me! Lucy won't play with me! Lucy won't play with me!"

She choked on air and watched with horror as he continued yelling and whining. She made to move around him to retrieve the spray bottle from the bed, but was halted by his fingers clamping around her ankle. He was suddenly quiet as he looked up to her from the ground, his sunglasses discarded and his eyes hidden through his lashes.

His mouth parted and he let out a pant, shifting his gaze upwards to stare at his mage. "Lucy…"

"Loke, stop!" she frowned, melting slightly at the adorable picture he made.

"But, Lucy…" he petitioned, raising his voice, "I like you!"

Her face turned bright red and she turned away, "You can't possibly mean that. You're just high."

"But, Luuuuuuucy…I want you to…" he whined, "pet me."

She coughed dramatically and flailed, falling to the ground. Loke wasted no time and was quickly on top of her, smiling brightly and sending out his tongue to lightly stroke her cheek. Before she knew it, his shirt was off and he was nudging against her hand happily.

"Peeeeeetttttt meeeee…Luuuuuuucy…" he begged, rubbing against her as she petted his head with a sigh.

"Your stripping powers rival Gray's."

He hummed, licking her sweetly, "Was there anything else in that bag, Luuuuuuuuucy?"

"I don't think so," she answered wearily. "Just the squirt bottle."

Loke crawled away from her (to Lucy's surprise) on hands and knees, slinking away like the large cat he truly was. She arched her back to watch him reach for the bag and took in his joy as he pulled out a large ball with a bell tickling inside. His expression became gleeful and he threw it into the air happily.

Sitting up, she stared incredulously as he giggled and swiped at the ball. Sensing no further danger to herself (for the moment), Lucy stood and walked toward the discarded bag on the bed, turning it upside down to check for any further objects within. A seemingly impossible number of cat toys spilled from inside, ranging from mouse shaped toys and balls of assorted sizes.

Sighing in irritation, Lucy cursed Virgo for her "gifts" vehemently. All she really wanted was to sleep and then, in the morning, finish her job. She would return to the guild and manage to catch maybe _one_ night of good rest before Natsu and Gray returned to cart her off on a potentially life-threatening job. Loke spazzing out was nowhere on that list and Lucy did resent Virgo in part for her problem.

Then again, Lucy mentally sighed, she could also blame her kind and gentle heart. Why? Why did she have to feel guilty for Loke's depression and request a gift to cheer him up? Of course, it was because Lucy was a wonderfully sweet, nice type of girl. Yeeees, that was exactly it.

"Lucccccccyyyy…" a teasing voice called.

Lucy jumped, startled by his approaching her during her self-rant, and ended up sprawled on the floor. Loke looked down at her intently, his standing form towering over her. Sighing haggardly, Lucy glared up at him and rubbed her aching back with one hand, "What do you want?"

He suddenly crouched to her level and grinned, "That should be obvious, Lucy."

At his surprisingly low tone, the blonde shivered and stared at him steadily, his shirtless form not distracting her in the least. He was a lion. He was used to being in power and she knew that if she shifted her gaze away from him in the slightest, he would take advantage.

Loke burst into giggles and fell onto his side, curling up near her. Lucy felt indignant and foolish for her assumption that he had engaged her in some sort of battle of dominance. She opened her mouth to huff at him, but was distracted as she felt her hand be tugged.

She watched calmly as he held it gently and intertwined their fingers, turning the back of her hand toward himself. He steadily raised it to his face and darted out his tongue to affectionately lick her hand, occasionally nibbling. Lucy stared in bemused silence, fighting the urge to simply let him do as he wished.

"Loke, you realize that I have to get some sleep before my job tomorrow, right? We can't just stay up all night," she tried gently.

"But I waaaaaaant to…" he groaned. "I want to stay with Lucccccccccy all night…"

"You won't have any energy left if you stay all night!" she argued, "Remember? You're my strongest spirit and you're supposed to defend me!"

"I'll still defend you! Down to my last breath!" Loke nodded convictively. "The Spirit King didn't have to tell me to either! Loke looooooovvveeees Luccccccy!"

"You must be seriously high if you're saying things like that," she shook her head. "Stay if you want, but I'm going to sleep."

He was so elated that he shot up to his feet and spun around happily, throwing himself down onto the bed. Lucy slowly stood and retrieved her travel bag, returning to the bed to find Loke had already removed his shoes and pants. With a heavy blush, Lucy pulled her pajama clothes from the bag and retreated to the bathroom to change.

Twenty some minutes later, after her long and complex bedtime routine, she returned to the main area of the hotel room to find her strongest mage under the covers of the bed with his bare arms crossed beneath his head. He grinned slyly at her as she approached and frowned when she suddenly bent over (not that he was really complaining…).

She stood up straight and held out the spray bottle she had just picked up threateningly. "I said you could stay, but I didn't say you could stay in the bed."

"Awwwww…Luccccccyyyy doesn't want to share the bed with Loke?" he whined.

"No. Out."

He tried to pull of the cutest look of persuasion he could and damn him, it was almost working, but she quickly squeezed the nozzle, spraying him with hated droplets. He flew from the bed and watched as his mage adopted a look of triumph, climbing into the bed he'd been in only a minute before.

"If I catch you trying to climb under the covers with me, I won't hesitate."

" 'Under the covers…' " he repeated, "so that means I can sleep with you on _top_ of the covers?"

She waved her hand in dismissal, "Whatever, just turn off the light."

He ran to the light switch and turned it off before practically diving onto the bed beside her. She allowed him to curl up against her, separated by the covers, and let out a chuckle as Loke rubbed his head against her back before settling himself down.

"Goodnight, Luuuucy," he sighed.

"Goodnight, Leo."

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

And that's what I got.

Sorry if the ending was anticlimactic…I wasn't sure what to do to end it. XD

It wasn't supposed to take this long to write, but shit happens I suppose.

Anyway, this is my first venture into a fandom that isn't Naruto and I think it's a good first try, hm?

Thanks for reading,

AJlovesKakashi


End file.
